


Love Never Fails

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A realistic look at love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Fails

**L** ook in your direction, shy smile when you glance my way. The

 **O** bject of my adoration, oblivious to all but you.

 **V** anished in a heartbeat, all our past loves. Our

 **E** yes see only each other now, souls meld.

 

 **N** ew lips, skin, and heart I touch. Blue

 **E** yes that promise to see only me.

 **V** isits in secret, vices enjoyed. Be

 **E** ver my beautiful lover, he says.

 **R** omantic, seductive, true.

 

 **F** ights.

 **A** ffairs.

 **I** nsecurities. That

 **L** ying

 **S** on of a bitch.

 


End file.
